logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Itogi
Thank you Hi Itogi, Just wanted to take a second and thank you for cleaning up all of that vandalism. Alxeedo TALK 05:52, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Itogi, and thank you very much indeed for restoring the MTV Classics article. DonDonP1 (talk) 05:11, August 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Warning Itogi, Please be careful with your contributions and in how you communicate with others. Even with nonconstructive users, you are required to be civil. It is not necessary to swear at other users, insult them, or blank their user/talk pages. Thank you. Alxeedo TALK 01:57, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :I have to agree with Alxeedo on that. Your behavior towards other users has become a big concern for us. We appreciate all that you've done to help keep the wiki looking professional, but you need to think twice before telling people what's not allowed in the Wiki. If you have an issue of any kind with any other member, please handle it in a mature manner. Thank you. Snelfu (talk) 19:41, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi itogi thanks for edit on V Radio. i very appreciate for your hardwork. :Don't forget to thank me on the SVG because I helped Itogi with it! :) Also, don't forget to sign your posts with ~~~~. Also if you want to, use Page Name to include the link to some articles. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 16:45, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ::1.Thanks for helping me helping Rezki 2001 with his page. 2. I already wrote about guidelines on Rezki's page. Itogi (talk) 16:56, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :::You're welcome and OK. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 17:48, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ''DON'T ''change the Brazilian pages EVER! YOU ARE BLOCKED! Y? I'm correcting mistakes that Victor made in 2015 when he edited most of them. Itogi (talk) 17:41, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Oh i get it, AxG told you to get the Brazilian pages a MAJOR clean up. The Rede Globo pages Thanks for reverting those edits. I agree that those pages need to be protected. I used to know Victor as a helpful editor. But, now that there is evidence of the source codes he is using, I can't stand him any longer, even according to my edit summary on Jornal Hoje where I did a page cleanup on. Thanks anyways! :) Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 22:13, August 20, 2016 (UTC) What you didn't accept the Globo Esporte 2005 png logo? Cauan Schmidt 15;02, February 6th, 2017 (Brazil) Defeat user Defeat user Itogi! Return Victor deivite nobre barbosa! :Not going to happen. I discussed this with Itogi. I agree with him. All of these Rede Globo pages need t0 be cleaned up. Victor is doing them wrong and that is why Itogi is fixing them. ALSO PLEASE SIGN YOUR POSTS! Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 16:37, August 21, 2016 (UTC) User stop Stop this user! Stop of to steal this photos! I won, I think. Itogi (talk) 14:38, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Cartoon Network disambiguation page Hello, I see that you reverted my move request and I can understand your reason. However, it doesn't look like US article is the primary topic of Cartoon Network, as other versions were launched around the same time. In the future, please don't remove the request, as you can just oppose it in the talk page. Thanks, NewYorkCity101 (talk) 15:06, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Ok. Itogi (talk) 15:08, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Please stop changing Nickelodeon page The cable channel Nickelodeon has been known as Nickelodeon for almost 40 years. I feel like that pinwheel has not been around that for both of them to be on the same page. I feel like Niceklodeon logos should be sprated from Pinwheel logo because that channel did not last long so im asking you to please quit changing the nickelodeon page! No, we will revert your edits. Itogi (talk) 19:24, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Then I will keep changing it! :Blocked for intiminating behavior and not following guildlines. He shall not get disrespected like that! ALSO SIGN YOUR POSTS NEXT TIME! Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 17:40, August 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Mcfaddenskyler is not an administrator. However, thankfully, he and his sister AlexisMcfaddenLover are blocked for being underage. Puppygnuforever (talk) 08:41, January 29, 2017 (UTC) :::Did you know that Mcfaddenskyler will be unblocked in the end of September? And, who are you? A sockpuppet? Itogi (talk) 08:58, January 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::You are happy that I was banned, Puppygnu? Are you happy that YOUR banned? Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 17:02, September 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::And also, NYC101 wants to take care of this issue. I will admit I was underage, but I will also admit that you are also a sockpuppet, and Itogi would probably agree with me here. Goodbye. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 17:02, September 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I agree with Mcfaddenskyler. Itogi (talk) 17:56, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Burger King Russia Saw your message and translated it. I completely understand and I apologize, I just thought merging all Burger Kings would be better. Feel free to continue editing it as you wish. However, in the future, I would appreciate if you signed your posts on my talk page. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 18:23, September 10, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry for not signing my post, I forget to do it sometime. Itogi (talk) 18:25, September 10, 2016 (UTC) ::It's alright, just a friendly reminder for the future. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 18:27, September 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you! Itogi (talk) 18:29, September 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::You're very welcome. Another thing real quick, because the international Burger King articles don't have as much information on them as the American one, I may consider merging them and putting the international logos in a gallery. I am not planning to do this right now, but however, if I do this, considering your opinions, I will let you know beforehand. Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 18:31, September 10, 2016 (UTC) I have a solution for the Globo newscasts problem Here its is: Jornal Nacional/Other. I moved the titlecards to this page, but only the HQ ones. What do you think? --Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 09:39, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Vitaya logo Tibureta (talk) 17:57, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Dude, thanks for fixing the logo I uploaded. I just wanted to put a better version of the new Vitaya logo and I didn't know how to do that. Thank you :(This message is in Russian) Пожалуйста. Я был рад помочь тебе. Itogi (talk) 18:03, October 1, 2016 (UTC) :(This message is in Spanish) Te lo agradezco mucho, gracias. Tibureta (talk) 01:53, October 2, 2016 (UTC) JPTV JPTV was actually real: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JPTV - as such, I reverted your edit, the page will not be deleted. :Ok, I'm sorry for my mistake. Itogi (talk) 19:31, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Smiths chips Hi, sorry about the Smiths Chips page, I found a better logo, but the way I edited that page was not constructive, Thank you Sorry, in my previous message I forgot to sign DcD2510 (talk) 14:23, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Recent Edit War Hello again, Just thought I'd let you know, I reported both users that attempted to move ABC (United States) to American Broadcasting Company. I realize what you accidentally moved it to was a mistake, and I took that into account since you are not a vandal. Thank you, NewYorkCity101 (talk) 12:07, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Edit war Hello Itogi, a few minutes ago I've received a report against you on my message wall at Central da Comunidade from the user Bitriquadri, after analise his editions I came to the conclusion that his editions were the wrong ones; though I suggest to you two find a neutral place and talk about this because if I find an edition war between you two, I'll have no choice but to block you two, hope you understand; by the way, he have received a similar warning. [[User talk:Matheus_Leonardo|'Matheus Leonardo']] [[W:c:vstf|'VSTF']] 01:03, October 29, 2016 (UTC) :Bitriquadri doesn't want to talk. That's all I can say about this situation. Itogi (talk) 04:16, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Without remakes I do not want white logos and remakes. Bitriquadri (talk) 18:04, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :Remakes are allowed on Logopedia! Read rules of this wiki already! Itogi (talk) 18:06, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Recent Block Hello, sorry I could not get back to you in time, I was busy. But yes, if you have not done so already, I will report JWTV. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 20:07, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :Never mind, he's blocked indefinitely. But I am very sorry for what happened to you, I understand you were trying to help stop a vandal. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 20:08, November 1, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm now unblocked. Itogi (talk) 16:01, November 2, 2016 (UTC) ITVTVI Hello again. Just thought I'd let you know that I have reported ITVTVI to AxG himself and he should be blocked soon. In the meantime, I recommend that you continue to revert his edits. I will do the same myself, just letting you know in case there are any edit conflicts. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 14:21, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :You're welcome. Itogi (talk) 14:24, November 24, 2016 (UTC) ::He's blocked now, but it's only for 3 days, so we have to be alert if he returns to his ways. By the way, great job recreating Tema. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 15:48, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay, now he's gone for good. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 22:13, November 25, 2016 (UTC) What? Why did you even post negative text on my talk page??? You are so mean!!!! Reply Oh, sorry. I just want to be a good-editing user in this wiki. My apologies. Danilojceverton (talk) 05:54, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Credit Karma Happy New Year! Thank you so much for adding the new Credit Karma logo in SVG, I've been trying to find that for the last few weeks. I look forward to working with you again this year. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 18:19, January 2, 2017 (UTC) :Happy New Year to you, my friend. I actually found new logo of Credit Karma on their website. And I'm also looking forward to working with you. Itogi (talk) 18:24, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Me desculpe pelo transtorno não foi minha intenção atrapalhar somente estava atualizando as imagens que eram com qualidade de baixa resolução para novas com qualidade HD nos artigos do big brother brasil e do the voice, foi erro meu mexer nas datas confesso mas minha intenção. Já conversei com o Danilojceverton e nos acertamos também mas uma vez me desculpa. 1. Please, sign your message with ~~~~ 2. Please, write your message in english because not every user of this wiki understands Portuguese. 3. I'm glad that this edit war ended. Itogi (talk) 05:06, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Hey Should we start doing pages based on commercial idents (реклама) from Russia? L''u''m''o'' 17:06, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :I think that we can make a /idents pages for this purpose. Itogi (talk) 17:11, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Snap Inc. logo I think that logo, that you can download from Wikipedia, becomes corrupted for some reason during the download of it. Itogi (talk) 17:42, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah it does that's what I've figured out. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:45, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for the fix. By the way, there is another logo, File:Olympic Channel.svg that I uploaded 6 months ago but is also corrupted. Mind if I ask for your help on that one too? Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 18:46, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :::I replaced corrupted version by the version from the official Olympic Channel website. Itogi (talk) 19:01, February 20, 2017 (UTC) JAA is at it again With a new account called ZXTV. I have evidence of that since his Youtube channel also changed it's name. Also, i'll start doing the NTV (Russia) others pages, starting with the реклама idents. L''u''m''o'' 17:51, March 11, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for information, I knew that he will not stop making these sockpuppet accounts. Itogi (talk) 17:54, March 11, 2017 (UTC) SPTV https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAkUjZAR8IE Cauan Schmidt (talk) 19:10, March 11, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry. I thought that this logo was fake. But do not put it on the top. Itogi (talk) 19:13, March 11, 2017 (UTC) RJTV logo This 1984 RJTV logo is true:Vinheta do RJTV 1984-1986 - YouTube :I don't know why are you saying that other logo is fake! The, look, similar! Itogi (talk) 05:20, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :Because the video of the fake logo is this: (RARIDADE EXTREMA) Vinheta RJTV 1983 - YouTube, read the comments and the description of the video SaltCover2 (talk) 12:13, April 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Stop adding that bad quality logo, you know that I'll remove it form RJTV page. Also, this "fake" logo counts as a recreation. Itogi (talk) 12:32, April 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Fake is your logo SaltCover2 (talk) 12:56, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Your logo was captured form the tv screen. Itogi (talk) 12:58, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Zhdi Menya Are these logos made-up and/or fake? [[User:Averon25|'Averon25']] [[User_talk:Averon25|'TALK']] '' 07:42, 4/9/2017 '' :Yes, they are. They were made by one of the sockpuppets of Teddy Fanatic. I will rewrite that page. Itogi (talk) 07:45, April 9, 2017 (UTC) ::I thought you were going to rewrite it, but you didn't, so I did it. Happy now? [[User:Averon25|'Averon25']] [[User_talk:Averon25|'TALK']] '' 03:32, 4/26/2017 '' Beep Can you help vectorize the logo for Beep? Logos 17:56, April 9, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, I can. But I will do that later later because I'm far from my computer. Itogi (talk) 18:00, April 9, 2017 (UTC) :Did you forget my request? (NOT BEING MAD) Logos 09:00, April 10, 2017 (UTC) ::No, your request will be done in 2-3 hours Itogi (talk) 09:41, April 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Here is the result: Beep! logo.svg Itogi (talk) 13:32, April 10, 2017 (UTC) User:THE CREEPYS I've fucking renamed the Blue's Clues page to User:THE CREEPYS. THE CREEPYS (talk) 07:15, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :You renamed that page. Itogi (talk) 07:21, May 27, 2017 (UTC) What are you? an idiot. THE CREEPYS (talk) 07:58, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :Nope, you are. Itogi (talk) 08:00, May 27, 2017 (UTC) LU logo In an attempt to prevent yet further editing issues, can you revise your LU SVG so it is horizontally symmetrical as per the original, thank you. To clarify, if you flip the image horizontally, thee should be no movement, thank you. SouthernDesign (talk) 11:58, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for saving my talk page from that vandal. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:32, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Blocking user Itogi Nope. Itogi (talk) 19:01, June 21, 2017 (UTC) I can block/defeat/kill the user villain Itogi for now! :No, you can't. Itogi (talk) 19:24, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Can without can't, Can for now! User reports Hi, i removed the requests for the already-blocked users, and you put them back on the User reports page when you told me that i'm not allowed to remove those requests. Are only admins allowed to remove requests for already-blocked users? Oreat (talk) 13:52, June 29, 2017 (UTC) :Only admins can move requests that were already answered to the Answered requests section of User Reports page. Itogi (talk) 14:41, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Racist sockpuppet's message Although he did vandalize the page, that message was posted by a user that signed up with an inappropriate username. So that's why I reverted it to keep the talk page clear of vulgarlarities.Muzzarino 12:57, July 15, 2017 (UTC) :I understand that, but I think that you should not delete the message just because that guy has an inappropriate username. Itogi (talk) 13:07, July 15, 2017 (UTC) JackJack8ack logos One more question, are those real logos that uploaded here or are they fake? I feel in doubt that JackJack8ack is a legitimate company that was established.--Muzzarino 13:17, July 15, 2017 (UTC) :These logos are definitely fake. They were made in Windows Movie Maker! Itogi (talk) 13:23, July 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Thank you. We've got that one dealt with.--Muzzarino 13:25, July 15, 2017 (UTC) :::Did a quick Google search, the user is a kid, and so is under-age. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 13:28, July 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the information. Itogi (talk) 13:31, July 15, 2017 (UTC) On-screen Playtonic Game logos Those screenshots you removed from the game are on-screen logos and shouldn't be removed accordingly.Muzzarino 16:30, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Why do you need 4 copies of the logo that you already have? Itogi (talk) 16:36, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :These four are different variants which one is the normal on-screen capture and the other three are open-matte/wide FOV in a variety of aspect ratios the logo can be presented in and one of the open matte screenshots is to depict the space background that's part of the logo albeit not shown on normal view.--Muzzarino 16:40, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :: 1. These logos doesn't look different. :: 2. The background is not a part of the logo. :: 3. Do you remember why I edited out a huge number of logos from Rede Globo pages? Itogi (talk) 16:54, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Although they are the same logo, but the difference is regarding the view and their matting/croppings. Also, there's ways to reveal and find out if things that aren't normally seen can be shown on video games which one example is to change the FOV value that is read through a function (like YookaLaylee64.Matrix4x4f::SetPerspective for example) that sets the matrix perspective in-game for 3D games including aspect ratio. There's one altered exe for the Yooka-Laylee that's available in the WSGF dr and the PC gaming wiki website which allows users to set their preferred view angle by hex editing it to their little endian float values and playing the game that way.--Muzzarino 17:12, July 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::A logo with a different background image does not count as a variation. Itogi (talk) 17:18, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::I don't want to have to fight with you over this, but that is the same background. The problem is that you're not able to see the some things that cannot be seen without hacks used, but the thing is the camera FOV and aspect ratios are different. If you look up field of view and the information to that element, you might know the reason there's differences in view degrees taken at the same place where the photo was taken.--Muzzarino 17:44, July 20, 2017 (UTC) He's Back Hello, sorry to bother you, but just a fair warning, another you know who is back. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 01:23, July 27, 2017 (UTC) I hate you Itogi i hate you Pix HD (talk) 07:48, August 1, 2017 (UTC) :Why? Itogi (talk) 07:53, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Hey Why did Life stop broadcasting on television? Was it a decision of the channel itself? Just asking. L''u''m''o'' 17:54, August 18, 2017 (UTC) :Some workers that worked on the news for the channel were fired, other will work on the official website. I think that's because Life was not popular. Itogi (talk) 18:09, August 18, 2017 (UTC) :And yes, it was a decision of the channel itself. Itogi (talk) 18:12, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: The age rule Just got your message about the age rule. Honestly, I don’t think age should matter. I’m pretty young myself, I’m turning 19 in less than three months. But there are kids out there about as young as seven or eight years old I’d say that are really smart with knowledge about this (trust me, I was one of those people 10 years ago). As long as kids don’t mess up Logopedia, they should be welcome here. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 18:11, September 26, 2017 (UTC) :I have the same opinion. Itogi (talk) 18:22, September 26, 2017 (UTC) ::I posted a forum here. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 20:46, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Framed Hello again. Just saw that YOGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTT, another Teddy sockpuppet, tried to frame you. So what I did was protect your user page from new and unregistered users so that this does not happen again and you do not get framed. Make sure you are still able to edit it please. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 12:31, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, and if you find any more "hunters" (oh believe me, I'm annoyed with him), please report it to my talk page immediately. Every "hunter" has to go. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:20, September 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Yogurt is a Hunter, Mort is a Teddy. Itogi (talk) :::And every hunter is not welcome here. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 17:06, September 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::Doesn’t matter if it’s Hunter or Teddy, all sockpuppets need to go. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 18:56, September 30, 2017 (UTC) VIDgital Hello there, this is Luigitehplumber. VIDgital is indeed real, and I can prove it. It's a full rebranding https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCttt8CJu0tV9Vdv0VMXnBNg Luigitehplumber (talk) 18:41, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, I found a news article about the rebranding. Sorry for my mistake. :P.S. New name and the logo are awful. Itogi (talk) 18:53, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Admin Nomination Hey, congratulations on the nomination: Logopedia:Requests for adminship#Itogi. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:00, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you very much! Itogi (talk) 17:09, October 15, 2017 (UTC) ::You're very welcome! You truly deserve to join us. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 15:27, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Hello again. Just thought I'd give you a recommendation. Although Muzzarino and I support your promotion to an administrator, I advise that you also say something in the comments about what you will do or even continue to do as an admin. This way, we hear from you yourself about your potential promotion and will boost your chances of promotion. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:41, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping out with the MTV logos. I got them via an SVG file from an email. --Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 08:20, November 15, 2017 (UTC) : Another question: Can you turn this into an SVG? Thanks! --Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 10:57, November 15, 2017 (UTC) ::I can do that. Itogi (talk) 11:03, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Toy Story and Nigga Story pages Stop what you're doing to Toy Story and Nigga Story. Organ instrument (talk) 06:09, November 16, 2017 (UTC) :Why should I stop revering you vandalous edits? Itogi (talk) 06:14, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Bans Just so you know, chat banning a user does not ban the user from the wiki. Only the administrators can ban users to stop them from editing the wiki.Muzzarino 06:20, November 16, 2017 (UTC) :I know about that. I tried to stop his comments under your post on The Forum. Itogi (talk) 06:25, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Thread Can you close that thread? I'm pretty sure he's not going to stop soon. --Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 18:22, November 18, 2017 (UTC) :Done. Itogi (talk) 18:29, November 18, 2017 (UTC) :: I've alerted the VSTF but I'm getting really bored of cleaning up his... you know what. --Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 18:30, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Can you come on the chat? -Vandal alert (talk) 12:45, November 19, 2017 (UTC) :Ok. Itogi (talk) 12:47, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Re: Filoo240 Yes, I do suspect User:Filoo240 of being a sockpuppet of User:RainbowDashfan123456 and they will both be banned for good. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 03:53, November 24, 2017 (UTC) : I don't know what to think of this... Filoo240 was a good editor (except the whole spamming Adidas and Nike everywhere thing) but on the other hand sockpuppeting is pretty serious. Maybe a standard offer could be made? -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 16:55, November 24, 2017 (UTC) ::You shouldn't have trusted him. One day, I thought that Victor Deivite has changed and stopped reverting my edits, but I was wrong. Itogi (talk) 17:59, November 24, 2017 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I'm well aware of the risks of allowing blocked users back... By the way, you should really request to be a content moderator. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 18:04, November 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::I recommend you to go to this page. Itogi (talk) 18:14, November 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::: I don't understand? -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 18:15, November 24, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry, i've added wrong link. If you follow the link, you can support a request that was made Crazy Muzzarino for my promotion to adminship. Itogi (talk) 18:24, November 24, 2017 (UTC) :: Can a content moderator vote (or regular users) support or is this admin only? -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 18:25, November 24, 2017 (UTC) :::Read the "Note to Voters" paragraph on that page. Itogi (talk) 18:35, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Email I sent you an email, respond on my talk page. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 14:21, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: Chat Sure, comrade. Thanks. Snelfu (talk) 21:20, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Good job Good with catching bad quality images before me. Darkwing Brony (talk) 19:23, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Admin Promotion Congratulations on the promotion! Welcome to the admin team! NewYorkCity101 (talk) 13:23, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :I’d also like to leave my congratulations on your adminship. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 15:41, December 16, 2017 (UTC) ::#metoo -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 15:43, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :::I'd also like to say congrads on becoming an admin due to your hard-work maintaining pages from obvious vandalism.--Muzzarino 16:01, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Thanks to everyone! Itogi (talk) 16:04, December 16, 2017 (UTC) For Itogi Should I nuke this? I don't think this is a logo. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 17:05, December 17, 2017 (UTC) I've deleted it. Itogi (talk) 17:08, December 17, 2017 (UTC) User reports Can you check that page? Looks like Stevefan's started impersonating... -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 12:06, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Email Did you get my email on your Yandex account, Itogi? -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 21:13, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Sebalindo123 He's a repeat offender, did the same for Paw Patrol too for example. So I suggest blocking him. -Lucky (��) 16:37, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :Blocked him. Itogi (talk) 16:42, January 2, 2018 (UTC) SPTV Itogi, a SPTV 1997-1998 a not possible resolution. What's this? :I found a video with a high quality version of this logo. Itogi (talk) 16:36, January 5, 2018 (UTC) BBB Esse não é o novo logo do bbb18 tudo indica que não vai mudar e vai continuar sendo o de 2017 veja que é o mesmo logo caso mude melhor esperarmos a estreia para ver as vinhetasWiiilokan1 (talk) 16:22, January 18, 2018 (UTC) by Wiiilokan1 : I've understood your massage and stopped adding that logo, but I recommend you to write your massages in English. Itogi (talk) 16:29, January 18, 2018 (UTC) :Okay, I thought you were Brazilian so I wrote and English sorry.Wiiilokan1 (talk) 16:47, January 18, 2018 (UTC) :